dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-39336277-20190502180439/@comment-39230916-20190502222734
If you want to talk about indoctrination, then that's fine, but be prepared to get into some really fucking heavy and deeply rooted concepts. If a person has ever been impacted or interacted with anything in this world, whether it is talking to someone or just experiencing the bare world without any interaction, you are going to be, in some sense, indoctrinated. Now, there are people that do have biological imperatives, but it is incredibly difficult to discern the difference between that and just being molded by something/someone. This is because we live in a society. I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of society and how it influences people. What social scientists have discovered is that people don't really have much agency to make decisions at all. We are all victims of our circumstance, whether you are poor or rich, gay or straight, male or female (you get the idea.) An example: If you have grandparents that were affected by Jim Crow laws during the mid 1900s, and they raised your parents, and then your parents raised you, there are plenty of ways that Jim Crow laws have somehow influenced your life, too. Your families decisions in their lives influences how you make decisions. Now, there are exceptional people that are able to pull themselves out of their own circumstances. You see people that started at the bottom that have risen to the top in the form of families, comedians, or even politicians. Yet, these people are still the exception, not the norm; and you would still find plenty of ways that these people are still products of their society. This is why your argument on "indoctrination" does not really stand; everyone is in some sense indoctrinated. It is impossible to discern the complexities of what makes a person freely choosing something or being influenced 100%, even with our research today. Now, moving on to this question you posed: "Do you believe one must be able to freely decide which gender they identify as or do you believe it is '''GOOD '''to have somebody else decide or influence you which gender you identify as?" This is not a simple question AT ALL. This is what people who are familiar with debate call an "ad hominem." You are presuming that I believe that it is a free decision to choose your gender when that is not the case ( Also, you use the word "good," which is an incredibly loaded term; your definition of "good" could very well be different from mine.) As I have shown above, I believe people don't really have agency and some have mental states that are not observed as part of "the norm." I probably should have explained my usage of the word "choice," but when I said that before, I really meant that a person understands more about themself and aligns with a gender or some sort of term they feel closer to. I would be completely fine if it turns out that Dororo would rather live his life as a woman. But the circumstance is that we should be viewing how he identifies now. "Wouldn't it be preferable for Dororo to come to the realization she identifies as a boy without somebody influencing her?" I think that he already has in a way. We have been shown in the anime that he is completely aware of his sex. He knows that he is biologically a girl, yet idetifies as a boy. Even after his gender is questioned by others time and time again, he continues to see himself as a boy. That could very well change, but for now, he is only comfortable living as a boy. If we start talking about Dororo's "indoctrination," habits, or decisions like we already know everything about his character based on personal intuitutions, we wander into unfamiiar waters where we seem to be making things up as we go (we just theorize.) But I want to base my opinions on the substanciated points of this particular plot: Dororo is a biological girl, knows he is, yet identifies as male. From there, looking at the definition of trans, I believe it is safe to say that Dororo is, in fact, trans. Could he decide to identify as something else later? Of course. But I'm going to stay consistent with the plot as it is now. Oh also, I agree that the imbalance of discussion on this wiki is not a very good thing for it. But I don't think it's because of Hyakkimaru not having a different gender. The attention is much more focused of Dororo because he really is not the norm. We live in a time where discussing gender is still a sensitive subject, and people still stongly say that there are only two genders. The outrage just seems to be due to Dororo not being a conventional character, and people on both sides feel very strongly about it.